Shadowstiltskin
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: The story of Rumpelstiltskin told differently, with Shadow and a gender-swapped Sonic as the lead characters. AU, obviously.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the original idea of Rumpelstiltskin.

Shadowstiltskin

Once upon a time there was a peaceful village in a kingdom. Every month, the king would pass through this village and demand a gift be presented to him in return for protecting them. This particular year, the harvest had failed, and the peasants had barely anything they could give to the king. Knowing he would have all of them killed if they didn't do something, they soon came up with a plan.

When the king arrived at their village two days later and demanded a gift, the mayor came to stand before the king. Pulled along by the hand was Sonica. She was the most beautiful of all the maidens in the town, as well as the most trouble.

"We present you with our best maiden, Highness."

The king looked from the mayor to Sonica, who kept her gaze averted. Despite her beauty, she was rather lacking in the breast department. As such, the king decided he had no use for her.

"Why would I want her?" the king asked. "She has nothing she can give me that I could get from any number of other maidens."

"She's of ripe childbearing age, and wants them as well. She's been married once before but-" Seeing the king was unimpressed he added, "She can spin straw into gold."

At this revelation, the king wasted no time. before Sonica could say a word she was lifted onto one of the knight's horses and taken away. But alas, poor Sonica. She couldn't spin straw into gold and knew her death was imminent.

That evening the king brought her to a room in the castle. It was full to the ceiling with straw. A spinning wheel sat in the center of the room, ready for her use. Sonica looked around, fearful of the king's next words. She was generally good at getting out of situations, but the king was another matter entirely.

"By morning tomorrow, all of this should be spun into gold. If not, your life is forfeit."

Once the door had slammed shut, Sonica collapsed onto the floor in tears. Even if she could spin straw into gold, there was no way she'd complete it by morning. As she lay there crying, she failed to notice another hedgehog appear in the room.

"Why are you crying?"

At the sound of a deep male voice, she turned. Standing before her was a handsome young hedgehog. His fur and quills were black, streaked with red in some areas. Red eyes stared at her, seeming to peer into her soul. Sonica wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"The king wants me to spin all of this straw into gold," she explained. "But I can't. It was a lie the village mayor made up so he'd take me. They just wanted to get rid of me."

"I could spin it for you." Shadow had seen it in her eyes; she'd never lie to anyone. "For a price, of course."

"But I don't have anything to give you."

The ebony hedgehog looked her over before smiling.

"A kiss from a lovely maiden will suffice," he said.

At his words, she blushed. She hadn't done anything of the sort since before her husband had died five months ago. But, her life was on the line. With any luck, a kiss was all he'd take. With determination set in her green eyes, she moved toward the mysterious hedgehog. When she reached him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The sensation of his lips was exquisite. Sonica would've been happy to keep her mouth locked with his. But as she pressed their muzzles more firmly against each other, he gently pushed her away.

"That will do, Lovely."

He gave her another smile and, embarrassed, she went back toward the door and sat upon the floor. Once she was out of the way he turned to the straw. he didn't spare the spinning wheel a passing glance. Instead he raised his hands as they cloaked themselves in purple energy. He muttered something and the glow spread onto the straw and intensified. In mere moments, all of the straw had been turned into gold.

"Oh, thank you!" Sonica cried. She'd never been happier in all her life. The dark hedgehog smiled and took her hand. Giving it a kiss, he murmured;

"It wasn't any trouble at all, Lovely."

Within the next moment he was gone. Sonica, confused as she was by the strange male and her own reaction to him, curled on the floor and eventually fell into slumber.

The king was happy with the gold and thus decided she would spin more for him. She was brought to a larger room that evening. This was also full to the ceiling with straw. Once again, she collapsed to the floor in tears. And once again the strange hedgehog appeared before her.

"Again, Lovely?"

Sonica looked up at the hedgehog. Eyes full of tears, she nodded. fearfully, she awaited his next price. As before, he looked her over before smiling.

"Allow me to lay claim to that beautiful body of yours."

Sonica couldn't remember the last time her face had felt so hot. No one had touched her or even seen her without clothes since her husband had died. Nodding, she could only hope it wouldn't hurt too much. Just as the night before, it took only moments for him to turn all the straw into gold. Sonica held the top of her dress closer as he advanced. thoughts were racing through her mind.

Would he take his time and pleasure her, or merely take his own? Would she be able to enjoy a second of it with a man she barely knew, or hate every moment of it? Did he really find her attractive, or just want to get laid? And why, sweet Chaos, why did he have to be so handsome?

He kissed her then, sweetly. His hands on her wrists were gentle as they moved her arms from over her chest. the lips on hers were strong, easily parting her own. Sonica nearly melted into the kiss. a tongue came up and the next thing she knew was that he tasted of something sweet with a hint of cherries. Definitely not what his appearance made her believe. The mysterious hedgehog groaned as her tongue delicately explored the inner cavern of his mouth. Part of him was glad she wasn't a virgin. It would make things go smoother. Sonica put her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his. Intimacy had been lacking, and now her body was demanding it. Her nipples were hard, straining against the fabric of her dress. The male's hands came around to her back and after a few strokes, began unlacing the back of her dress. It slipped from her shoulders as it hung open, falling the rest of the way to the floor when he gently pushed her away.

Her body was as ready for him as it was going to get, that much was soon made clear. his was just as ready; erection hard and fully exposed. When her gaze came to it, she released a shaking breath. It truly had been a while and she wasn't sure if she could take something that large. Nevertheless, she lay back on the floor and gave him her best seductive look. The sight nearly took his breath away. Never before had he seen a woman so perfectly combine seductive and cute. he felt himself move toward her as though pulled by some gravitational force.

"Don't make me wait... Shadow." She flushed as she used the name she had thought of for him. She had to call him something, after all. He didn't seem to mind, simply continuing toward her.

"Of course not, Lovely."

Shadow lifted one of her hands and placed a light kiss on the knuckles. As he moved over her, he angled his lips toward hers. Blue legs parted farther as Shadow settled between them. Their mouths connected for the third time as the tip of his erection pressed against her moist entrance. Blue legs wrapped around him as his full length was slammed into her in one fluid motion. If she had hurt herself, she didn't show it. A pleasured gasp met his lips as Sonica's hips worked themselves against him, driving herself to ecstasy. What caused her actions, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that he was what her body had been yearning for the past two months. Not to be outdone, Shadow pulled his hips back before slamming them forward. The resulting in and out motion caused some drool to slip from the corner of her mouth. It made him wonder just what kind of woman he was with. Nevertheless, he continued his side of the mating dance. Just as he was beginning to think that blissful feeling would never end, he felt her orgasm around him. She pulled him harder against herself and sent him over the edge. With a soft yell, he filled her with his cum. She lay there panting beneath him a few minutes before finally speaking.

"Again, Shadow. Please..."

A loud moan parted her lips as he began thrusting again. He had enough stamina, and it seemed her desire was enough to arouse him a second time. Shadow had to admit, it was exquisite feeling the way her body tightened and loosened around him. She was the one he'd been looking for, he knew it. No other explanation existed for the explosion of passion he had been subjected to. It wasn't lust- he had felt lust once before. It was something similar, and yet different. Her body was crushed against his, her strong legs unwilling to release him. Arms held his chest against hers as her lips demanded more kisses. Anything she wanted, he gave.

Her body finally released his after a long while and she lay there panting. She had pushed herself- too far, she thought. Why she had done it was still a mystery. If it was lust, surely she wouldn't have been so nervous in the beginning. Placing a gentle kiss on her sweet lips, Shadow pulled away from her. His hands stroked her cheeks as he said;

"I have to leave now, Lovely."

"Sonica," she corrected.

Shadow smiled. "Sonica, I wish I could stay."

"I understand." Sonica smiled up at him. "Good night Shadow. I hope to see you again sometime. Perhaps under slightly less demanding circumstances."

Still smiling down at her, Shadow nodded before vanishing. Sonica pulled herself up and slipped her dress back over her sweaty body. No need for the king to see her naked. Once that was done she happily curled on the floor and fell asleep.

The next evening she was once again brought to a room full to the ceiling with straw. This one was larger than the last. She sighed and sat upon the floor. Part of her wished to go to the king and tell him the truth. the other voted to wait for Shadow.

"Need help again, Sonica?"

She raised her gaze to see his face as he stood before her once more.

"I'm not that special," she said. "Why have you come and helped me the last two nights?"

"That will be seen in time," he said. Tonight his smile annoyed her.

"No. I want to know tonight. I'm nothing special. Just the beautiful daughter of a farmer. An only child, who gets into more trouble than she's worth."

"Sometimes the least extraordinary of people are more deserving of extraordinary things." Sonica smiled at him and his expression hardened. "Now, about your price tonight-"

"Oh, can it be like last night?" Her eyes were brightly shining, her ears perked straight up off her head. "That was wonderful..."

"No, I'm afraid not," he chuckled. "For each time I offer my assistance, there must be a different price."

"Oh..." Sonica's ears drooped as she looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I have nothing to give you. I had nothing but myself the first night you came to me."

"Your first-born child," Shadow said. Sonica's head shot up at the words. "That shall be payment for tonight."

"My baby?" Shock and anger filled her eyes. She'd always wanted a baby. She just couldn't settle down long enough to have one yet. "You can't just... Why my baby?"

"Because you have nothing left to give. You can have more afterwards."

"But I..." Sonica closed her eyes. "All right. I promise you my first baby."

Sonica sat upon the floor and sniffled as he transformed all the straw to gold. Before vanishing Shadow ran a hand through her quills and whispered in her ear.

"Trust me; it'll be for the better of everyone."

Before she could ask what he meant, he was gone.

The next morning the king was so pleased with how much richer he had become that he asked her to marry him. Since royalty couldn't be rejected, Sonica was soon married to a king she didn't love. And less than a year later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The fact that he was fully hedgehog alarmed the midwife, who thought she had been helping the young queen to birth the king's son. Before anyone could leave to alert the king, Shadow appeared in the room. Sonica sat, unconcerned, in her bed. Over the past months, she had thought hard about her life and the last words he had said to her. Now that her child had been born, she had been proven correct. Shadow bowed low as the servants rushed to get the king.

"Queen Sonica, I have come for the payment of our last encounter."

"I was afraid of that," she whispered. "But the king needs an heir."

"Your baby isn't his, Highness." Shadow looked upon his son as he spoke. Sonica shifted a little so he could properly see the bundle held in her arms.

"I know." Sonica looked at his face. "That's why you demanded him for payment, isn't it?"

Before Shadow could respond, the king came storming through the doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled. "Coming into my castle uninvited, and to see my wife no less!"

"He has come to accept payment for something," Sonica interrupted her husband. "I was unable to give it to him before."

"What payment?" The king's face was red with anger. If Shadow wasn't immortal, he might've feared for his life.

"His baby," Sonica said. "I promised him my first-born child, which has proven to be his. I intend to give him to his proper father. But I won't leave my child." Her last statement was directed at Shadow, who frowned at her.

"Majesty," he started, "I am an immortal being. You will find more happiness with one of your own. You have a husband who takes care of you. All I wish is to have my son."

"Your actions spoke louder than your words," she argued. "If you will not take me, I will simply have to kill myself. I refuse to leave our son, or put up with this greedy, hideous oaf any longer."

"Gr-Greedy?" The king was spitting as he yelled. "Hideous? Who do you think you are?"

Sonica lifted her small black nose into the air. "A woman who doesn't wish to put up with a life she doesn't deserve."

"Fine!" The king turned to Shadow and pointed at him. "You can have the brat. But I keep my wife. She's cheated on me, and so she'll be executed."

"If you can guess my name," Shadow said. "Only then will I accept your demands. If you can't guess my real name in three days, both the child and Sonica come with me."

The king was unhappy but agreed anyway. Beings like Shadow could make your life hell if they were spiteful enough. Sonica gave Shadow a glare.

"I shall see you in three days, Your Majesty. Tell your husband to choose carefully, for I will only give him six guesses. Two for every day."

Sonica passed the message on to the king, who grumbled about ridiculous restrictions. Sonica couldn't help but think he was the one being ridiculous. Shadow had to make it a challenge somehow.

Two days passed and the king had no leads on what the infuriating hedgehog's name was. Then, on the last evening, the maid overheard Sonica talking with the baby prince.

"The king'll never guess Shadow's name, darling. Don't worry. Mommy and Daddy will both be there for you."

The maid, feeling quite proud of herself, rushed to inform the king what she had heard. Once she told him, the king reminded himself to guess that last. He would let the punk think he had won, then beat him at his own game.

The next day, Shadow came to the castle yet again. The king, Sonica, and the baby were all in the throne room. Also there to witness the event were nobles, the midwife, the priest, and plenty of the castle's servants. Shadow bowed before the royal assembly.

"You have names?" he asked.

"Let's get on with this waste of time," the king arrogantly said. "Is it Jonathan?"

"Wrong."

"Philip?"

"Wrong."

"Balthazar?"

"Wrong."

"Ricky?"

"Wrong."

"Lancelot?"

Shadow chuckled. "Wrong."

"Shadow."

The king looked smug. The expression suited Shadow's face much more.

"Unfortunately, that isn't my name. Your lovely wife calls me that." Shadow motioned for Sonica to come over with their baby. Sonica came over as the king began yelling.

"You cheater! You said if I could guess your name! I guessed it!" The king was making a fool of himself, not that anyone would call him one.

"I already told you. Shadow is not my real name. Stop being a sore loser and conduct your kingdom." Placing an arm around Sonica, he gave her a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Sonica shifted how the baby sat in her arms. "What is your name, anyway?"

"Shadowstiltskin."


End file.
